


Intricate

by somegunemojis



Series: Blood Royal [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hair Braiding, Pack Bonding, Trans Hatake Kakashi, you know like a couple of normal dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegunemojis/pseuds/somegunemojis
Summary: He has things he wants to say to Shisui, but he never quite works up the nerve, does he?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Shisui
Series: Blood Royal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945084
Kudos: 53





	Intricate

**Author's Note:**

> kakashi worries about shisui all the time bc shisui is a Giver and they're always the ones that go down first

Uchiha Mikoto had managed to coax Kakashi inside for dinner. 

He’s pretty sure the evening had started there, with her patient smile and her small hand warm in the crook of his elbow as he’d started to turn away. Kakashi and Tenzo had just walked Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui back to the compound-- the little six year old with his honor guard of four incredibly skilled assassins, and it’s not like him to stay because he doesn’t like to intrude but Tenzo never stays unless he does and the kid has been looking a little lean lately and Mikoto... well, Mikoto looked like she actually hoped he would hang around for a bit. 

Sasuke had been ecstatic, which was probably her reason for asking in the first place. The food had been warm and filling and it had made him more than a little sleepy-- enough so that he’d let himself get shuffled into the backyard after clean-up, curling up on the porch just before the stairs and watching the rest of them play tag in the woods. Tenzo and Itachi had stumbled out of the branches with their long hair hopelessly tangled, and when Shisui had cleared the treeline with a giggling Sasuke in his arms he’d burst into laughter at the sight of them. He’d set Sasuke down and sent him inside with a whispered word and then pulled the pair of them back toward the house by their hands, coming to a stop in front of Kakashi and pushing them to sit on the ground in front of the stairs and settling behind them just as Sasuke burst from the house, waving a hair brush in his tiny, clumsy fist. 

Kakashi took a lazy swipe at the boy’s feet as he darted past, and Sasuke had dodged him and fallen right into Shisui’s extended arm, just so the older boy could scoop Sasuke close and kiss his cheeks and coo at him and, most importantly, remove the hairbrush from his sticky hands. Sasuke was promptly deposited into Itachi’s lap, and Kakashi lazily reached up to pick out the solitary twig that had made it into Shisui’s nest of curls, receiving a cheeky grin in return. 

After that it had just been a matter of settling in again and watching him carefully brush the snarls and leaves and sticks out of first Itachi’s hair, and then Tenzo’s. Itachi and Sasuke had chatted softly and Shisui’s humming was quiet and steady and it had lulled him into half-sleep, his eye barely cracked as he’d watched Shisui’s deft fingers braid their long hair and tie the end and toss it over their shoulders like rope. Their noise faded into the background as a pleasant buzz, and he thinks maybe he saw Shisui tug playfully on the end of Tenzo’s braid until he’d leaned his head and shoulders back against his knees and Tenzo had looked up and him and smiled, right before Kakashi fell into sleep. 

He couldn’t have been asleep long though, because it still wasn’t even dark when he woke to the sensation of a small hand touching the fabric of his mask just over his jaw, and when he cracked open an eye Sasuke was peering down at him curiously. His shoulders relaxed, and before Sasuke could ask the question burning in his mouth and eyes Tenzo had lifted him up under the arms and bodily tossed him back to Itachi, and they took off into the woods once more in the fading evening light with their twin braids bouncing down their backs. He didn’t bother sitting up when Shisui shifted so he was sitting on the top step with him, his thigh just a few inches from the top of his head. The younger boy had sighed, and Kakashi had rasped, “you know they’re just gonna ruin your hard work, right?” 

The laugh that fell out of Shisui then was quieter than what he’d been doing all night, but no less bright. “Then I’ll just have to do it again, won’t I?” he’d asked, and when Kakashi had snorted in response he’d leaned over to peer down at him curiously. “Can I brush yours?” 

A long pause had lingered, and Kakashi had blinked up at him for a moment like he was unsure if the teen was joking or not. But the look on his face was earnest, so he’d nodded. Shisui had beamed at him and then carefully taken the brush to his hair, running his fingers through the strands afterwards with something almost like wonder in his face. At Kakashi’s raised brow he’d just mumbled something about it being softer than he expected, and once he’d run the brush through a couple of times without hitting any tangles he’d started braiding little strands of it. Unbraiding, braiding, unbraiding it again. 

Kakashi wondered if maybe Shisui had somehow learned about Hatake braids, and then pushed the thought from his mind. 

More likely he’d just needed something to do with his hands to stay awake-- he was looking a little wan himself. Shadows smudged under his eyes and just the slightest slump to his shoulders, like if he let himself stop he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get back up again. Kakashi knew the feeling, and as he felt sleep creep back up on him once more he wanted to say that it was okay. He wanted to say it was okay to be tired and it was okay for Shisui to rest, because when he needed to get up he’d have Tenzo, and Kakashi, and Itachi and Genma to drag him back to his feet and dust him off and push him along until he was okay on his own again. He wanted to say that, he did; but he fell asleep too fast to the feeling of Shisui’s deft fingers still pulling gently on his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [hatakayyy](https://hatakayyy.tumblr.com) for bad posts and worse content


End file.
